


Bad Kids

by jmtorres



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Lady GaGa - Freeform, Multi, bad kids, go petunias, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five against the fortress. Team vid. Go Petunias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niqaeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqaeli/gifts).



So I made a thing for [niqaeli](http://niqaeli.dreamwidth.org)'s birthday.

vid: **Bad Kids**  
fandom: The Losers  
song: Bad Kids by Lady Gaga  
file format: mp4, 28.1MB  
runtime: 2:09  
link: [http:/jmtorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/BadKids.mp4](http://jmtorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/BadKids.mp4) (right click to download)  
youtube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AADvdV0jAsw>  
warnings: muzzle flash, explosions, blood etc ala canon, shadowpuppet noncon 

Five against the fortress. Team vid. Go Petunias. 


End file.
